


Breathing Down My Neck

by Tunfisken



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Biting, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Feral Behavior, Grian mcfuckin passes out, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Nonverbal Communication, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Wake-Up Sex, Walking In On Someone, Werewolves in Heat, mild aphrodisiacs, slow reaction to safeword at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunfisken/pseuds/Tunfisken
Summary: "His heat is starting."A noise of frustration left Grian's lips. "What does that even mea- oh. Oh!""Yes," Doc parroted Grian’s statement in a deadpan voice, "Oh. And he's caught your scent, now. If you want to leave, better tell me now. If he stays that close to you for much longer, you will be spending the rest of his heat with him - it'll be a few days at least. You’ll be out of commission for even longer. Yes or no?"
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Grian/Ren, Ren/Doc, grian/ren/doc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 336





	Breathing Down My Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Heho, Tunfisken is back at it again with the PWPs. Mind the tags, mind the ratings. Not much of a plot to find in this one! Have fun, and stay safe.

~ * ~

Grian was giddy. He'd left his hobbit hole to gather a couple of doors - and that had been his plan. Just a door or two, one from Scar and maybe one from Stress, or Mumbo. Someone else that lived close by.

That _had_ been his plan.

With half a shulker box filled to the brim with doors from different hermits' bases and still going strong, flying further and further away from his home, Grian could safely say that his plans had changed slightly. It was just too much fun, imagining the reactions - and later, seeing them in chat - when the hermits would notice that their front doors were missing.

He'd just finished with Keralis' base when he remembered that Ren lived just out on the water nearby. It was getting late, the sunset painting the sky a pale peachy colour, but Grian was on a roll. He could grab a few more doors on his way home.

Grian stored his shulker box back into his ender chest, and fired off a few rockets, making him airborne. The wind tossed his hair about, and he couldn't help but to let out an excited whoop of delight as he gained speed, the moon hanging full and heavy in the sky and lighting up the world before the stars could peek through. It was exhilarating, rushing through the air as he caught sight of Loser Island.

His descent was quick and skilled, the movements ingrained in his body after so many months of practice during the last season. He didn't see Ren anywhere, so either he was inside or he was elsewhere - no matter, Grian had no problem breaking the door and speeding off, like he'd done at Scar’s base oh-so-many times.

With a wide grin on his wind-whipped face, he skipped over to the front door, axe in hand. With practised movements, he chopped at the door. In two swings it was clean off, and he took a step forward and grabbed it, ready to run off—

Two people were pressed tightly together up against the wall, movements frozen as they stared back at him. Grian stilled as well. It felt as if all time had slowed down, his brain struggling to catch up with what his eyes were seeing - what he'd walked in on.

There was Ren, the closest to Grian, crowding Doc against the wall of the house. Grian's eyes shifted from face to face, his stomach dropping as he took notice of something… _off,_ about the scene. His eyes were darting around wildly as he tried to figure out _what_ —

Ren was looking… bigger. Broader, more imposing. His eyes, glued to Grian, were almost _glowing_ in the dim light. Sharp teeth - _too_ sharp, his mind added - glinting menacingly. But there was also—

Flushed cheeks. Wide eyes, dark pupils. Bare chests, flush against each other and arms encircling. Doc's hand in Ren's hair. Grian could _feel_ himself blushing, but he could not convince his eyes to stop wandering— and then he saw Ren's pants around his knees, Doc's hand on the other man's ass, clad only in his underwear - and Grian finally ripped his eyes away.

"I-I am _so_ s-sorry, ah, I- did you see that? S-some random guy just, uh," he stammered out, barely aware of what he was saying. The only thing he could focus on was two pairs of eyes staring - _glaring_ into him as he desperately tried to look everywhere else but at the two men who'd so _obviously_ been in the middle of having sex. Grian continued to dig his own grave, mouth babbling out nonsense. "He-he just stole your door. Weird, right? W-well, anyway, I just came to tell you about it and I will be l-leaving now, okay, nice, g-good to see you—"

Grian turned around, rockets already in hand and ready to fly off into the sunset and back to his hobbit hole to (jack off _furiously_ -) hide from the embarrassment - whatever was going on here, he was _not_ a part of it - but before he could activate his elytra he heard a voice - Doc - calling out behind him.

"Ren, _no_ —"

Grian barely got a step out of the doorway before a heavy weight hit him in the back. With a yell, he crashed into the ground from the force of it, and with a wheeze he felt the air get forced out of his lungs at the impact. Whatever it was that had hit him, it was big, and warm, and - _growling_?

Grian turned his head to look over his shoulder, and yes, it was - "Ren?!" When the man didn't react, Grian struggled beneath him, trying to buck the taller man off - sure, Ren might be frustrated that Grian interrupted his sexy times, but it certainly wasn't like him to just attack someone! The whole thing still felt off to Grian, so he scrambled to get away, feeling a spark of fear run through him at Ren’s strange behaviour, the small differences he’d taken notice of before coming back to him.

His struggling came to a complete standstill when he felt something warm press pointedly into his behind, nestling between his cheeks - followed by a low, guttural groan from the man above him.

What?

Doc's voice rang out, cutting through Grian's suddenly empty brain. "His heat is starting."

A noise of frustration left Grian's lips. "What does that even _mea_ \- oh. _Oh_ ," he said, his thoughts moving slow like syrup but finally catching up. He'd heard Ren mention his heats, back in season six - when they were hippies, Impulse had asked about it in passing one night when the three of them sat around the campfire after a long day of digging. Grian didn't know much about it, but he had a basic understanding of the concept.

Ren was quieting down now that Grian had stopped struggling, and Grian felt a shiver run through him when the taller man’s nose touched the nape of his neck.

"Yes," Doc ignored Ren’s antics and parroted Grian’s statement in a deadpan voice, voice sounding from somewhere behind him, " _Oh_ . And he's caught your scent, now. If you want to leave, better tell me now. If he stays that close to you for much longer, you _will_ be spending the rest of his heat with him - it'll be a few days at least. You’ll be out of commission for even longer. Yes or no?"

There were teeth on his neck, now, not biting down _(yet)_ but the promise of it still sending shivers through Grian’s body from where he was still pinned to the floor beneath Ren’s weight. A quiet whine tore out of his throat without his permission when Ren _thrust_ against his ass. Grian was growing hard already, squirming uncomfortably against the floor. He was trying to think Doc’s proposition through, but he was already so turned on that it was quickly becoming impossible. Ren’s actions were _not_ helping. Grian figured that was answer enough.

In a soft voice, he said, “Yes. _Please._ ”

Ren groaned against his neck, seemingly still able to understand what Grian was saying - though as he felt Ren sniffing his skin, the taller man might just be able to smell the arousal on him. Grian wasn’t sure, he just _needed_ —

“Good. Ren, you big lump, let him up from the floor - he’s not gonna run off. It’s his first time sharing a heat with you, you could at least let him onto the bed,” Doc said.

Ren responded with a whine, but he did sit back to allow Grian to get up. He _did_ still understand them, then. That was good. Grian took a shaky inhale, and he turned away from the night stretched out before him to face the inside of the house. Ren was in the doorway, and Grian could see Doc lounging against the frame of a wide bed that hadn’t been there before - Doc must have placed it down for Grian’s sake.

Their eyes met over Ren’s head. Grian pointedly did not let his eyes stray to the bare skin of the other man’s chest as Doc nodded towards the bed, arching his eyebrow in question. Grian exhaled, and nodded back. Then, he looked down at where Ren was still sitting, clad only in his boxers on the floor. His pants were nowhere to be seen, having probably gotten lost when he’d chased Grian down. The man made an uncertain noise in the back of his throat as his eyes met Grian’s. He gave a shaky smile in return.

That was apparently all Ren needed - or maybe that had just been the last of his restraint. He sprung up from his seated position and pounced on Grian once more, causing him to yelp in alarm.

Ren did not hurt him though, and Grian saw the world suddenly turn upside down as he was slung over the taller man’s broad shoulder. He grunted in discomfort when the shoulder in question painfully dug into his stomach, but he didn’t even get the time to complain before he was dumped onto the bed. He lost his breath as he hit the mattress, the move across the room having gone by so fast that his head was left spinning.

He shook his head, and looked up to see Ren sitting between his spread knees, looming over him but not touching. Grian felt his heart try to leap up his throat as he caught sight of the _hungry_ look in the taller man’s eyes. The light reflecting off of his irises were even more prominent up close.

A bottle was dropped on his chest, and Grian just about jumped out of his skin. He scrambled to grab it before it could slide off of him, and he shot Doc a confused glare. “What?”

“You gotta prep yourself, man,” Doc explained, before smirking slightly. “The way his hands are now, he can’t do it for you - and you are going to need all the preparation you can get.”

Grian clenched the bottle in a suddenly clammy fist, and looked down to where Ren’s hands were gripping the sheets on either side of him. He immediately saw what Doc had meant - Grian still remembered with fondness the days spent as a hippie together with Ren, how the taller man would spend the nights singing and playing the guitar by the campfire. If Ren had attempted the same thing now, his - his _claws_ would surely slice through the strings. Grian felt a shiver run through him as he imagined those claws dragging over his skin, _digging_ into his back, hips, thighs—

And then the first part of Doc’s sentence registered in his mind. He shot the man a wide-eyed stare. “W-wait, and what are the two of you supposed to do while I prep?”

Doc’s grin got even wider, lips parting to show off sharp teeth. “We are going to watch, of course. Gotta make sure you’re doing a good job before we let him loose.”

Dread and arousal rushed through his body as the words sank in, and with trembling fingers, Grian detached his elytra and began pulling his sweater over his head. A quick glance upwards told him that Ren’s pupils had widened even further, the black of them now almost swallowing the blue irises completely as the man panted softly.

Grian maintained the loaded eye contact as he started unzipping his pants. Ren let out a low growl above him, the sound of it deep and rumbling. It made Grian feel warm all over.

Aided by the reaction, he took a breath and shoved the pants down as far as he could reach without butting his head against Ren’s. As Grian relaxed back against the pillows, he kicked the garments off the rest of the way, leaving his legs unconstricted and free to move. He closed his eyes, and had just raised his hips to begin sliding his boxers down when he felt warm pressure against the side of his dick -already hard and leaking-, making him gasp out a startled moan, hips bucking up further into the feeling.

He opened his eyes to see that Ren was nosing him through his boxers, inhaling deeply with hooded eyes before he whined and licked a broad stripe up the thin fabric covering his dick—

Grian’s thighs were trembling from trying to hold the position, but he couldn’t make himself relax down against the bed when Ren’s actions felt _so good_.

“Ren. Leave him be, you’ll get to have him soon enough,” came Doc’s deep voice from where he was leaning against the wall next to the bed.

Ren huffed - and the gust of warm air hitting the wet patch he’d left on Grian’s boxers made goosebumps break out across his skin - before pulling away. Grian was frozen in the position for a few more moments, just getting his breathing back under control, before he hastily pushed the boxers down and let his hips relax back against the bed. He tried to ignore the pair of eyes trailing over his skin, but he was largely unsuccessful.

Grian made the conscious decision of just getting his prepping over with, despite the way he could _feel_ his skin flushing under the heated gazes upon it.

He popped the bottle cap open and poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing them together to spread it out and cover them completely. He capped and discarded the bottle once more, spread his knees as best as he could with Ren still looming over him, and moved his fingers to press against his entrance with no preamble. _Work through the embarrassment_ , that's what he told himself. It'd be worth it.

He couldn't bare looking at the other men while doing this though, it was already embarrassing enough - so Grian relaxed his head back against the pillow and stared determinedly up at the ceiling as he pressed two fingers inside.

The lube made the glide easy, and he was no stranger to the sensation, so he immediately began sliding his fingers in and out, relaxing his muscles and coating his insides with the slick as best as he could. He spread his fingers, making himself twitch, before adding another one and repeating the same process.

This time, when he spread his fingers inside himself, Grian couldn't help but moan. Blood rushed to colour his cheeks, and his breath hitched when Ren's hands landed on his knees and spread them apart even _further_ —

Grian's eyes snapped to the taller man, but Ren wasn't looking at his face. His attention was focused on where Grian's hand was moving, causing Grian to squirm beneath the intensity of Ren's gaze. His dick gave a twitch against his own abdomen when Ren used the grip on him to shove his knees up and backwards towards Grian's shoulders - and the smaller man whined as the embarrassment at being so open, exposed, _observed_ — flooded his body.

He threw a pleading gaze back at Doc - Grian needed to know his reaction, how—

"Hm, that's fine. Continue, Grian," came Doc's voice, loud and clear. His eyes were _burning_.

Grian burned with them. He kept moving. He pumped his fingers inside himself, spreading them apart and pulling them almost all the way out before thrusting them all the way inside, still spread. He moaned quietly at the feeling, before adding a fourth finger. If Doc had said he'd need all the preparation he could get, the taller man probably meant it.

The stretch was prominent, now. Not painful, but it still made him take his time as he shivered against the sheets, sliding the fingers inside and dragging them over his inner walls, working the muscles open and being as thorough as he could.

When he was able to comfortably spread his fingers inside of him, he pulled them out with a small sigh before wiping the lube off on the sheets beside him.

"Do you think you're ready, Grian?" said Doc.

Grian looked at where Doc was standing and nodded determinedly. "Y-yeah, I am."

"Good. Ren, you did good waiting. You've been such a _good_ _boy_. Go ahead."

It hadn't been directed at Grian, but he still moaned in tandem with Ren's groaning at Doc's words, feeling them rush through him and fill him with heat.

Then, Ren was moving above him. Grian snapped his eyes back to the taller man's hands as they left him, and Grian felt his heart stutter in his chest when Ren _tore_ the boxers from his own body, leaving him exposed, hard, dripping and _big_. The pointed tip of his dick was like nothing Grian had ever seen before, and he was excited - _driven_ in his need - to feel it inside of him.

The moment Ren's hands were free, they returned to Grian's knees, _shoving_ them hard back against his shoulders, making Grian grunt as some of his breath was forced out of him at the movement.

The tip of Ren's dick was nudging his hole.

Grian's breath hitched, and looked away from the sight of it to search Ren's eyes. The taller man was breathing heavily, staring at Grian with such focus and intensity that it made the smaller man squirm against the sheets, and as Grian held the gaze - Ren _snapped_ his hips forward.

"Oh, _fuck_ -" Grian cried out as his eyes were forced shut, hands clenching the sheets and back bowing against the sudden fullness. "Oh, _oh_ —"

Ren moaned above him, loud and drawn out. Barely leaving Grian any time to recover, the taller man started moving almost immediately, thrusting hard against Grian, _hammering_ into him and making the smaller man gasp and moan as he shivered uncontrollably. 

The suddenness of the entrance, the hurried pace, the feeling of being filled so _completely_ \- Grian was a mess already, dick twitching as Ren kept dragging over his prostate on his inwards thrusts. Ren's hands on him held him steady, pressing him _down_ \- and Grian began to feel the slight bite of the sharp claws he'd seen before, digging into his thighs when Ren tightened his grip.

He was - way, _way_ too turned on by the roughness of it all, the frantic pace Ren was setting, and Grian could do nothing but make noise and squirm on the bed, mouth gaping yet no coherent words making their way out of it—

Grian heard a deep groan beside him, and his eyes snapped towards the source- it was Doc, of course, but Grian couldn't tell why the man had let out such a noise, at least, not until his eyes trailed downwards from Doc's face. At the sight of the half creeper leaning against the bedpost, one hand wrapped around his dick and stroking it _slowly_ while the taller man's eyes trailed over where Ren was fucking Grian into the bed... the smaller man gave out a sharp cry. The sight of Doc like that, making noises and touching himself while watching _him_ —

And then Ren took advantage of his distracted state and turned head by leaning down - pressing Grian's legs even further towards his chest and making him grunt - and licking a broad stripe up the side of his neck.

Grian let out a startled moan, his fingers tightening painfully around his grip on the sheets as he felt himself getting close. They had barely even started, and yet he— Ren was just hitting so _deep_ inside of him, and he kept dragging over his prostate and it made him _burn_ , made him whimper and moan—

Doc made another sound, and Grian couldn't help but watch Doc's face as he did so. He found himself wishing that Doc would join them on the bed, step just a little bit closer, allow Grian to _touch_...

Ren, still thrusting fast and hard into him, had been licking at his neck, sometimes moving to sniff underneath his jaw and throat before seemingly growing tired of what he'd been doing - Grian felt his eyes widening, still locked with Doc's, as he heard Ren _growl_ against him, so close to his throat. The twinge of fear made Grian burn _hotter_. He was making more noise, now, volume steadily climbing with every breath he took.

He then felt the lips that had been pressing against his jugular retreat back towards his neck, and Grian let out a relieved _(disappointed)_ sigh - before breaking out in a _scream_ , hands ripping away from the sheets to cling to Ren's back as the sharp sting of teeth digging into his flesh shot out from the crook of his neck. He could tell when Ren's sharp canines pierced his skin, and his screaming gave way to a broken sob as he came.

The orgasm ripped through him, and as he heard Ren groan pleasedly above him as he kept thrusting into him, fucking him through it. The continued movement pulled Grian higher and higher, but finally the waves of pleasure crested and began to slow down, easing in intensity. His head, thrown back against the pillow when he came, turned back to watch Doc again as he was twitching with aftershocks, squirming weakly and moaning as Ren kept on moving inside him, fucking him well into the point of pain and overstimulation - but Grian had honestly expected as much. That didn't really make it any easier, but the heat that filled him when he took notice of how Doc was looking at him _did_.

Doc was looking wrecked - mouth panting and hand moving over his dick. His forehead was slightly sweaty, and it made his hair stick to it from where it'd been mussed up from before. But his eyes, oh, his _eyes_.

The mechanical one was the same as always, of course. The organic one, however, was staring directly at Grian with a gaze so _hungry_ \- so _desperate_ \- that the smaller man dazedly wondered if he'd be able to come again from the look in it alone.

He felt his dick give another twitch at the thought, and Grian moaned weakly. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts - but found it to be quite impossible with how hard Ren was still fucking into him. His nails dug into Ren’s back when a deep thrust hit his prostate square on, forcing a wet sob out of him as he shook beneath the taller man. When he heard the responding moan from beside the bed, Grian’s mind was made up.

“A-aren’t you gonna join in?”

The question was directed at Doc, Grian’s voice sounding breathless to his own ears. He didn’t care. He just wanted—

A choking sound came from beside the bed, and Grian forced his eyes open to look Doc in the eye. A startled laugh spilled from the taller man’s lips, but Grian could see that Doc was embarrassed, not entertained. He seemed… almost flustered. It was cute.

“I - I didn’t know if you wanted...“ The sentence broke off, Ren groaning above Grian and cutting Doc off. Doc then cleared his throat before starting over, sounding more like his usual confident self - Grian wasn’t fooled, but he decided to let it go. With a shaky smirk, Doc said, “Can you even handle more?”

Oh, that was it.

“Yeah, I fucking _can_. Get over—” but his sentence was interrupted by Ren giving a particularly well-aimed thrust inside him, causing Grian to _squeal_ as his limbs spasmed at the electrical feeling of sparks rushing through his body. He clung to Ren’s back, breathing hard as he felt dizzy with the pleasure wracking through him, finally winning out over the pain. Oh fuck— “ _Please,_ Doc?”

Grian’s eyes were clenched shut, so he didn’t get to see Doc’s reaction, but from the sound of his voice when he replied, Grian could tell that he was smiling. In a much softer tone than before, Doc said, “Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

He felt the mattress shift beside his head as Doc climbed onto the bed to join them, and Grian felt his cheeks warm when Doc’s hands cupped his face. The prosthetic arm felt nice and cool against his flushed skin, and the organic one was rubbing a thumb across the skin beneath Grian’s eye - he shivered. That was nice. Not quite what he’d expected, but still nice. He slowly relaxed his grip around Ren’s back, sinking back into the bed beneath Doc’s gentle caresses. He blinked his eyes open. Ren grunted, but straightened his back up as well, easing up on how tightly he’d been folding Grian in on himself.

Doc was looking at him, and there was a warmth in his gaze - a fondness - that Grian hadn’t been expecting. He let his own trembling hands cover Doc’s, holding them there. The two of them were so still, the only movement coming from where Ren was thrusting into the smaller man. Then, Doc leaned in.

Grian moaned deep in his chest when Doc’s soft lips covered his own. He parted them instinctually, and Doc licked into his mouth with a groan of his own. The kiss was unexpectedly slow, and gentle - and it made something in Grian’s chest quiver like a taut bowstring. And despite the tension behind his ribcage, and the way his limbs were occasionally still twitching from overstimulation and aftershocks, Grian felt himself going just a bit boneless beneath the two of them. Ren’s thrusting sped up with a deep moan from the taller man.

“How do you want me, then?” Doc asked him when the kiss ended, their eyes meeting once more as their lips parted. Doc’s tone was so soft, and his hands were still cupping Grian’s cheeks.

The smaller man gasped at a particularly hard thrust from Ren, body tensing up for a moment. His eyes burned into Doc’s with an intense gaze, and he answered, “I want you to fuck my face.”

Doc’s eyes slipped shut as a loud groan escaped him. Grian shivered as the sound washed over him, seeming to rattle around in his own breastbone before settling.

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea, right now. I think Ren’s close to coming, and since it’s his heat that means his knot will expand. It’s too much for a lot of people, so I want to be ready in case you want him to stop—” but then, Doc was interrupted by a moan from the smaller man.

Grian said, voice raspy, “I want it. I won’t want him to stop, I want the two of you to _wreck_ me - if I’m going to be messed up for days _anyway_ , I want it to be worth it.”

Twin moans sounded out from Ren and Doc, and Grian smirked, despite his trembling state.

“Okay,” Doc bit out, eyes wild— “Yeah, _fuck_ —”

With that, the hands left Grian’s cheeks. For a moment, he mourned the loss of the gentle touch, but it quickly gave way to fluttering excitement when Doc kicked his pants all the way off, leaving him naked and leaning over him. Doc moved further up the bed until he could straddle Grian’s shoulders, hands gripping the headboard of the bed. “You ready?”

Grian blinked at the dick that had just been presented before him. He- he hadn’t known exactly what he’d expected, because he _knew_ Doc was a half-creeper, after all - but the dick in front of his face was decidedly not human. He was just a bit too— Well. What better way to explore than with his mouth, right?

“Yes.”

Doc tilted his hips forward until the tip of his dick met Grian’s lips. Grian took a shuddering inhale through his nose as his eyes slipped half shut. Doc did not _smell_ any different from other men Grian had been with, so he parted his lips and licked at the precome that had gathered at the head. Salty, bitter. The only thing unusual about it was the fact that it left his tongue feeling slightly tingly. It was not unpleasant, so Grian relaxed his jaw and looked up to meet Doc’s gaze with hooded eyelids. Doc’s eyes were intense. Grian nodded, giving his ‘go ahead’.

The headboard creaked beneath Doc’s hands as he began sliding into Grian’s mouth.

Grian moaned and tongued at the underside of Doc’s dick as it slowly pushed further in, feeling the unusual curve of it, the strange nubs that had looked menacing but were surprisingly soft to the touch as they dragged over his tongue, spreading the tingling sensation across it as it slid further and further back.

Doc bumped against the back of his throat gently before retreating at the same slow pace, letting out a moan above him that made Grian’s stomach tighten as the sound vibrated through him.

They settled into a rhythm, Grian’s hands resting on Doc’s hips as the taller man thrust slowly and steadily into his mouth. The tingling sensation made Doc’s movements almost tickle, and Grian found himself humming at the feeling of it. With every inwards slide, Doc bumped against the back of his throat. The first few times, Grian couldn’t stop his throat from trying to constrict around the dick to try and force it away, but soon he found the right technique to allow his throat to stay relaxed. It was a conscious effort, but one Grian was happy to make.

Ren’s movements were speeding up, contrasting with how Doc’s rhythm was steady and controlled. _Too_ controlled - Grian wanted Doc to let go, to let Grian _feel_ him— Ren was thrusting faster, now, not pulling as far out before shoving back inside. Grian moaned around Doc, feeling some drool escape and run down his chin as Ren’s movements began to move closer to the area of grinding into him, rather than thrusting.

Then, Ren’s hands moved from Grian’s thighs to his hips. The claws bit into his skin, making Grian release a high-pitched whine, before Ren used the grip to tilt his hips upwards.

Grian sunk further down into the bed at the shift in position, causing Doc to slip out of his mouth. It meant that the guttural moan that escaped him when Ren’s next grinding movement _pressed_ into his prostate went unmuffled, the raw noise of it ringing through the room.

“ _Ah_ — Doc,” Grian cried out, feeling desperation fill him with a suddenness he hadn’t been ready for. “You can push deeper. I’ll- I’ll tap you twice if I need air, okay? Just- _please_.”

He barely recognised Doc’s voice from how raspy it was. “Yeah, _fuck_ , I’ll—”

Grian didn’t catch the rest of the sentence as Ren repeated the same movement as before, grinding _meanly_ into his prostate and making the edges of Grian’s vision go white. The whiteness became almost blinding as he felt the pressure inside him slowly increasing in intensity. He was prepped enough, but - Ren was already filling him up so good. Even the miniscule difference was noticeable.

A warm hand settled on his jaw, and a thumb pulled at his lower lip until Grian opened his mouth. The hand left, but Grian kept his mouth in the parted position it’d been left in.

He felt Doc’s dick touch his bottom lip, where the thumb had been before. Grian took a trembling inhale, and then the dick pressed in. It pushed in until it hit the back of his throat, but unlike before, it didn’t retract. Doc let himself stay there, feeling how Grian slowly began to tremble around him from trying to keep his gag reflex under control. The pressure in his ass increased yet again, not letting up, and Grian lost the control he’d been clinging to. His throat constricted as he coughed, and Doc hastily pulled back out.

Doc waited until Grian’s sputtering had quieted down. When Grian looked, he could see Doc slowly stroking himself, observing him with a heated gaze as Grian let out small noises at every exhale. His cheeks felt warm.

When he felt ready, he opened his mouth again, looking up at Doc expectantly. The taller man didn’t hesitate, pushing in and pressing the tip of his dick against the back of Grian’s throat while groaning. Grian wanted Doc _deeper_ , though - _craved_ it, wanted to feel the man move against him, _inside_ him—

He pulled at Doc’s hips. He wasn’t quite able to move him, but his intent got across nonetheless. Doc exhaled shakily above him before tilting his hips and pressing in harder.

Grian relaxed his palate, the tip of his tongue pressing against the underside of Doc’s dick, against the nubs located there, and then he pulled the back of his tongue down flat as far as it would go - and Doc pressed into his throat. The resounding moan sounding from the man above him made his toes curl, and when Ren grinded into his prostate, combined with the already overwhelming stretch of his knot expanding began to approach the edge of painful—

Doc held still in his throat as Grian came for the second time. The ever-increasing stretch forced his pleasure to peak, and the beginning ache in his lungs from fighting the urge to breathe made his mind go fuzzy. His noises were choked off. His only outlet for the overwhelming feeling of another orgasm wracking through his body was the way he spasmed and twitched beneath the two of them.

The orgasm lasted for long enough that Grian’s chest was aching pretty bad, his body trying to fight off the intrusion blocking his airways - and he’d been about to tap Doc’s hip when Ren, who’d been unmoving and panting as his knot expanded inside Grian, grinded into his prostate one more time—

His dick gave another half-hearted dribble of come as his pleasure was forced to drag on for even longer. Grian couldn’t focus his eyes, too lost in the heat surging through his body. His eyelashes began to flutter shut, despite how much he tried to keep them open. He was… he felt—

_Tap-tap._

And just like that, his airways were free.

Grian coughed out the stale air he’d been keeping in his lungs before gasping in deep, desperate breaths of cool, fresh air. It felt heavenly, his senses rushing back to him with a sharpness and clarity that made him feel hyper-aware of how his coughing made him clench down on Ren’s knot, causing the two of them to groan. When the knot inflated even _more_ , Grian’s groan turned into a tired moan.

He felt Doc’s hand stroke through his hair. Grian looked up to meet his eyes, and then Doc began speaking.

“You were so good, Grian. Taking me so well, _holding_ me, squeezing me so tight as you came. You can take everything we give, can’t you? Can you feel him, Grian? Expanding, _locking_ the two of you together? He won’t deflate for a few more hours. The knot will make sure that everything he gives you stays inside until he’s done, filling you up, _breeding_ you. He’s gonna make you feel _so good._ ”

The words washed over him, and he moaned weakly at the praise, the dirty words, the _promises_. Grian didn’t think he’d be able to come again in a good long while, but Doc’s words definitely made his dick give it a try, twitching against his stomach. He wanted Doc back in his mouth, his tongue feeling slightly numb, sparks of sensation licking at his lips.

He tightened his hands on Doc’s hips again, pulling them towards his face with trembling hands. “C’mon, Doc,” he said, voice sounding wrecked and breathless. He didn’t care. “I want you to fuck my mouth now. Please, please—”

He cut off with a wince of discomfort as the pressure inside him gave a twinge that edged on painful. Ren moaned and circled his hips against Grian’s. The pressure on his prostate made Grian kick his legs, crying out hoarsely. The pain disappeared as he relaxed, the pressure easing off of the sensitive spot.

“You sure?” Came Doc’s voice from above him.

Grian didn’t even have the leftover energy for a witty reply, simply tugging on Doc’s hips a few more times as he whined out, “Yes. Please.”

“Double tap, okay?” Doc said, not waiting for Grian’s confirmation before pressing his dick back into the smaller man’s mouth. The dick dragged over his palate, and Grian whimpered as it, too, began tingling faintly. Doc hit the back of his throat before pulling back slightly. Grian wished Doc could have his hands in Grian’s hair, but he got why Doc didn’t - balancing precariously as he was, crouching over Grian’s head. Besides, it was not like it was needed. The back of Grian’s head was propped up slightly by a pillow, but it was otherwise flush with the bed—

Doc thrust his hips forward. Grian’s thoughts were cut off at the rough intrusion that he’d not been quite as prepared for as he’d thought. He gagged, throat constricting violently as his chest spasmed. His focus was stolen suddenly by the way it made him clench down on Ren——

When Doc pulled back to let him breathe, Grian’s wrecked-sounding moan made its way out in between his gasping inhales.

Doc’s dick slid forward again, this time stopping briefly to rest at the back of his palate. Grian revelled in the fact that without Doc’s hands guiding or holding his head, he had no way to predict the taller man’s movements. His skin was prickling with sweat, the excitement moving slowly but surely through him despite how tired he was. He blinked up at Doc.

Their eyes met. Doc was panting open-mouthedly, and none of the previous gentleness was to be seen in his eyes - it had all been replaced with a wild, intense _burn_ that made Grian moan softly. He distantly noted that Ren grew a bit more inside him, the taller man giving a drawn-out moan that made Grian’s breath hitch. Doc’s arms tensed, eyes flashing, and that was the only warning Grian got.

Doc pressed in. This time, Grian met him halfway, pulling the back of his tongue down to allow Doc to slip further down his throat, the taller man pausing there for a few short moments with a loud moan and trembling thighs. Grian could feel the vibration of it all around him, _inside_ him— He let his eyes slip closed, focusing on simply feeling and _taking_ what Doc was offering him.

Grian’s throat spasmed, and he almost gagged again - tears welling up in his eyes from trying to hold the instinct back - and then, Doc pulled back. He didn’t pause to let Grian breathe properly this time, instead immediately thrusting back in and burying himself in Grian’s throat.

The smaller man’s moaning and gasping inhales got cut off, time and time again, as Doc established a rhythm. Grian could do nothing but take it, tears and drool running down his cheeks and chin. His jaw was aching from keeping his mouth open for so long, locked in the same position. His throat felt raw, and Grian knew that when Doc was finished, he’d be hoarse as hell. He didn’t care - the fact that he couldn’t pull away from Doc’s thrusts, combined with the never ending stream of moans, groans and curses escaping from the man currently fucking his throat raw… it made him feel like he was at Doc’s mercy, and yet, so incredibly powerful at the same time. _He_ was the one making Doc feel good.

The lack of proper, deep breaths were driving Grian crazy. His lungs were in a constant state of discomfort, throbbing in protest whenever they were denied a full exhale or inhale. His dick throbbed in tandem with it, and through the dizziness and rushing in his ears, Grian noted that he was orgasming again.

Ren had stopped growing. Grian was clenching down on the other man as he came, and the stretch was intense - but it stayed at the same level of discomfort-to-pleasure ratio.

(Grian’s brain must have truly been melting, because he could not believe that he was mentally writing a fucking yelp-review about the experience of being _knotted,_ while he was coming dry and also having a not-quite-human dick stuffed down his throat. How was this his life.)

“Grian—” came Doc’s voice from above him, and it cut through Grian’s hazy, nonsensical musings enough for him to open his eyes and lock them with Doc’s.

Through his blurred vision, Doc looked a mess. His hair was sweaty and sticking up in different directions, his mouth hanging open as he panted out hitching breaths. Doc’s eyes clenched shut after meeting his gaze. A loud moan escaped the taller man, and then he groaned out, “Grian— If you don’t want me coming down your throat, you’re gonna have to tap out _now._ ”

Had Grian’s mouth been free to do so, he would’ve moaned at Doc’s words - the image of it flashing through his hazy mind, making him squeeze down on Ren’s dick - but Doc was still exactly where Grian wanted him, and so he did the only thing he could do to make sure Doc knew he was on board.

Grian pulled on Doc’s hips as hard as he could, pressing the other man closer and deeper into his mouth and _holding_ him there.

Doc gave a shout above him, and finally, _finally_ Grian felt warm fingers curl into his hair, keeping him still as Doc’s dick convulsed as the taller man came down Grian’s throat.

Grian felt like he was floating. His legs were dead weights, spread over Ren’s thighs. His head was swimming, vision blurring and everything feeling warm and good. The raw feeling in his throat felt good. The throbbing in his ass felt good. The spot on the crook of his neck where Ren had bitten him felt good. The ache in his lungs felt good. It all just felt so nice, even the cold numbness that was spreading through his limbs that told him that he was about to lose consciousness.

Weakly and reluctantly, he pawed at Doc’s thigh. Doc didn’t pull out immediately this time, dick still convulsing, and Grian’s vision gave out as he felt himself go limp.

  
  
  


There was air in his lungs.

Grian gasped as his eyes shot open, startling as he felt Doc’s lips on his, prying his mouth open and forcing his breath past Grian’s lips.

Grian’s eyes were watering, and he turned his face away from Doc’s as he coughed into the mattress. God, his throat stung. His voice was barely recognisable to his own ears as he croaked out, “Did I stop breathing?”

Doc was smiling apologetically when Grian’s eyes returned to the other man’s face. “No, you were breathing - it was just really faint. I decided it was better to be safe than sorry, so I decided to help you out.” Then, Doc hesitated, before placing his prosthetic hand on Grian’s cheek, murmuring, “That was amazing, Grian. How are you feeling? Ren’s already asleep - you took good care of him.”

“I feel…” Grian thought about it, shifting his focus around the different parts of his body. “I feel surprisingly good, actually. My throat hurts - thank you for that, by the way! That was really hot - and I’m tired. And the, uh, the _stretch_ is very nice. I like it.” He added the last part with an embarrassed smile, feeling his cheeks warm beneath Doc’s hands on him.

Doc returned the smile. “Well, I’m glad.”

The two of them laid staring at each other for a while, breaths mingling and heart rates calming down. After some time spent cuddling, Grian asked, “Hey - can you help me change position? My arms feel like jelly, and my ass is kinda stuck.”

Doc burst out laughing, voice gravelly and deep. It made Grian’s heart give a squeeze in his chest.

“S-sure thing, man,” Doc giggled out, pulling his hand away from Grian’s cheek so he could wipe at his own eyes. “Let’s get comfortable. Ren’s heat has only just started - we’re gonna need all the rest we can get in between rounds.”

With that, Doc helped to carefully manhandle Grian until him and Ren had switched positions - the two of them laying chest-to-chest, with Grian on top. Ren’s arms came to wrap around Grian’s middle, cuddling in closer as his hips twitched faintly upwards into the smaller man’s heat. Grian let out a quiet, breathy moan before snuggling up under Ren’s chin, face turned towards Doc.

Doc smiled as he huddled closer to Ren’s side, and then he, too, was draping an arm over Grian’s waist, covering him in warmth and affection. Grian relaxed between them, underneath the warm, heavy weights of their hands on him. He sighed contently, and before he knew it his thoughts were slurring with sleep, bumbling together into one big, incomprehensible mess - like fat honeybees, drunk on nectar and clumsily bumping into things, Grian mused.

That was the last thing he could remember thinking before dozing off.

  
  
  


The room was hot and dark, the air humid and slightly hard to breathe as Grian woke up with a gasp. He felt fever-warm and disoriented, and he was making noises before he’d even opened his eyes.

Ren was growling below him, hips snapping up as he fucked into Grian. The knot had deflated in the hours that had passed since the trio on the bed had fallen asleep, but based on how _wet_ and _loose_ Grian still felt, he guessed that Ren had never actually pulled out. Instead, Ren had stayed inside him until he’d been able to start thrusting once again, Grian staying stretched out and wet from having Ren inside him for all those hours.

Grian cried out and squeezed Ren’s thighs between his own, splayed out across the other man like he was—

He heard Doc shift around on the bed beside them, groaning slowly as he began waking up from the movements and sounds Grian and Ren were making. Grian’s dick twitched between his and Ren’s stomachs, precome already sticking to his skin.

It was going to be a long few days. As Ren’s teeth dug into his collarbone, Grian thought that he could get used to waking up like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Song rec: Skin - Rihanna


End file.
